Just another Sans falling into despair
by FL-Dead
Summary: Since the first time the human child Chara fell down with Frisk's body, they repeatedly did the Genocide route. These actions and Chara's insane personality take their toll on Sans' mind and to conclude, it was a matter of time... [1st chapter can be read as an One-Shot. 2nd&3rd chapter will mention my AU and be more positive (reading not necessary).]
1. Apathy

So, this story is depressing for some reason and I'm also new to this genre. If there are some other things I should mention, please tell me.

Warnings: Depression, Suicide

Update 8th May 2016: Behold my bad drawing skills! I changed the cover and I actually drew it myself. Feel free to tell me how horrible it is!

* * *

He could do nothing but watch them from the distance, as the human made their way through the underground, again. Again and again and again. Speaking the same words, having the same conversations, watching the death of your loved ones, dwelling in anger or faked happiness. What else could Sans do? Killing the cause of this ordeal? They will reset and come back. Easy, right? For Chara, yes. For Sans, well, there was no escape. He was a prisoner in many ways. He was a prisoner of the humans, because they held him captive in the underground. He was a prisoner of Frisk and/or Chara, because he couldn't escape their resets. Hell, that would mean that he had been a prisoner of Flowey once, too. The most painful fact was that he could remember everything. Toriel's dust, Papyrus' shocked face, the suffering of every other monster. Even his own pathetic death. His futile actions. His meaningless words. Everything. The only things that helped him keeping his sanity were his diaries which were stored in his basement. However, there was one disadvantage. Even though there were good memories, he was also constantly reminded of events he would have prefered to forget. Talking to somebody wasn't an option either, because they will forget everything after a reset. The only ones who remember all the timelines were the human, the flower and the skeleton himself. Flowey was out of the question, because he follows Chara all the time and usually doesn't go near Sans.

 **To conclude, it was a matter of time…**

This was one of the especially cruel runs. At the beginning Chara acted nicely, until their opponent was happy and/or spared them. Then, they gripped their weapon tight, made their way innocently to their target and performed a quick, precise slash. Every monster died instantly, not including Undyne. She could take many hits, of course only under special circumstances that would inevitably lead to her death. He followed the young child since the start of the run, watched how they bounced happily and put on that sickly sweet smile of theirs. Slash, slash, slash. Dust everywhere. That betrayed look on every monsters face before their death. By now Sans couldn't see that well anymore. There was just too much dust in the air. Do you know how it feels like to watch your own kind die again and again? Do you know how it feels like to see your loved ones being murdered again and again? Do you know how it feels like to be the only one at your loved ones' funeral again and again? Do you know how it feels like to experience your _own_ death again and again? Well, it's…! Heh, it doesn't matter. Sans already forgot how it felt like at the beginning. What matters now was how Toriel was in front of the small devil, how she gave in to her emotions, how she spared it, how it inched closer to her, how metal met clothed flesh, Toriel's insane smile, crumbling and finally, something shattering. He silently picked up the remains of his friend, saw the human smiling at him in the corner of his eye-sockets and scattered the dust everywhere in her house and at the golden flowers back in the cavern, like always. He used his „shortcuts" to get back to his house and forgot that Papyrus normally was home by now. He startled his younger brother who startled him back in return.

*SANS…?

The shorter skeleton turned to look at his brother, surprised to see the younger one.

*papyrus? shouldn't you be patrolling by now?

It was a simple question, easy to answer, so why did Papyrus make such a worried face? Sans narrowed his eye-sockets, fearing that he did something wrong.

*SANS, IT'S 11 PM. I ALREADY FINISHED WORK.

Sans' eye-sockets widened. He was so deep in thought that he lost track of time.

*SANS… IS EVERYTHING OKAY?

Papyrus' voice was so quiet, full of worry and concern. Sans needed to end this conversation, now.

*don't worry pap. i'm sure that some sleep will make me feel better, because i feel _bone_ -tired.

The scream that followed was impossible to ignore. Sans laughed at his brother's reaction and retreated into his room. He knew that all of his actions just now were halfhearted, including his laugher and he was sure that Papyrus noticed. Sleep was everything he wanted at the moment, so he locked himself up and slept until his brother's fight. He teleported there and, again, watched from behind the trees.

*EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY!

Slash. Papyrus, again, lost his body. Or head? It doesn't matter, because everything will crumble into dust anyway. The human smiled at Sans, before following the path before them again. The short skeleton teleported to the remains of his brother. Every other monsters death was nearly unimportant to Sans at this point, but seeing the dust of his only relative still stung a little. Picking the particles and clothes up, he quickly made his way to his brother's room and scattered the dust. What could he do now? Everybody was going to die, Grillby's was empty and he wasn't in the mood to hear the shouts from dying monsters, so he just went to Judgement Hall. It will take a little while longer for the Chara to get here, so he decided to pay the king a visit. Seemed like Flowey gave up talking to his sibling, because he was pleading for Asgore to take the human souls. It wasn't the first time Sans witnessed this and he was just so tired right now.

*why are you still doing this, flowey? you know that asgore will hesitate and get killed. why even try?

King and flower turned around to find the skeleton standing at the entrance to the throne room. While Flowey is surprised to see Sans, Asgore stared at the newcomer with surprise.

*W-why are you here Sans? You're not supposed to meet Asgrore!

*like that matters anymore. your „beloved" sibling is going to kill and reset everything again anyway and i'm just so mentaly exhausted right now. i've lived through so many resets that my mind is probably older than asgore's by now. i'm going to give that little demon their fight, get myself killed again and then rest after they reseted.

Sans left after that, leaving Flowey and a confused Asgore behind. When he arrived at the battle area, he could already see the child on the other end of the hall. They approached and stopped in front of the short monster. At this moment Sans decided that it was enough. He was going to remove himself from the devil's game. The total number of conversations Sans and Chara had until that point was two. The first one was in the first run after the child exited the Ruins. The second one was when Sans confronted the demon before their first fight. Sans decided that they were going to have their third and probably last talk now.

*why…? why are you doing this?

*Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHA! There is no real reason behind my actions. It's amusing to see your faces when you die and there aren't any consequences anyway. Why shouldn't I abuse this power?

*… weren't they your family once? didn't you care about them? what about asgore, toriel and asriel? don't you feel even at least a little bit sad when you kill them? don't you feel _anything_?

*Not really.

 **To conclude, it was a matter of time…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **… until Sans snapped.**

Sans initiated the fight abruptly and filled the little box with bones, leaving no place to dodge. Chara was caughed off guard and died instantly. They came back with anger clearly written over their normally creepy smiling face, hatred burning in their red eyes. The child yelled at the monster, saying something about the battle being too sudden and Sans being unfair. Heh, like Chara played fair. Even if the little demon was prepared this time, they couldn't dodge, because Sans filled the box with bones, eleminating every change of possibly dodging his attacks. There wasn't a single corner the red pulsing soul could flee to and thus it broke apart, again. This game continued until Sans got bored and switched to his Gaster Blasters. During the fight Chara's hate grew until one could see dark corners around their eyes. That was when Sans finally stopped this loop. This time he simply threw a single bone, purposely missing the red glowing heart and waited. His opponent looked at him, confusion replacing the anger seconds ago.

*kill me already. i'm tired of this.

Being the child they are, they refused to give in to Sans' request and did nothing. That wasn't a good decision, because doing nothing was Sans' speciality. In the end they got so annoyed that they lashed out at the short monster who surprisingly didn't dodge. After Sans had been hit and started dissolving, he looked at Chara triumphantly and said:

*farewell.

 **To conclude, it was a matter of time…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **… until Sans fell into total apathy.**

After that, Sans locked himself up in his room and never went outside again. He didn't eat, he didn't go to his sentry job, he didn't go to Grillby's, he didn't fight Chara, he did _nothing_. He just slept from time to time. He didn't even answer Papyrus when his younger brother was calling for him, yelling for him, shouting for him, knocking at his door, turning his doorknob, pulling at his door, _kicking_ and _slamming_ against his door like the taller ones life depended on it. Papyrus gave up after some time and just left. He seemed to be so distracted that even Undyne felt the need to solve the problem. They went to the skeletons' house and Undyne knocked firmly against Sans' door. When the head of the royal guard couldn't hear any movements, she decided to violently kick the door down, revealing Sans on his bed with both eye-sockets closed, doing nothing.

*Do you know how worried Papyrus was?! Why didn't you answer him?! What were you even doing?!

She yelled at the shorter skeleton, expecting an answer, a reaction, _something_ , but got nothing. Papyrus' concern only grew and he stepped inside his brother's room, looking at the other skeleton with a sad, _scared_ expression.

*IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT SANS? IS SOMETHING WRONG?

Still no reaction. Sans was just laying on his bed, doing nothing. One could think that he was dead. _Dead_. Undyne shuddered and walked over to Sans, her anger replaced with nervousness. She picked him up, shaking the small monster lightly. The shaking grew stronger when the skeleton still didn't show any reaction.

*Sans, stop that, _now_. You're freaking the hell out of me.

Normally, Undyne wouldn't use such a serious tone, but something was wrong, _very_ wrong. Sans couldn't be dead, he didn't dissolve into dust yet. Thus, she kept shaking him until he _really_ died or reacted somehow. Fortunately, the later happened. Or unfortunately? Sans opened his eye-sockets and stared at Undyne with such a cold expression that the woman froze. The right eye was the definition of darkness, while the other one showed a blue and yellow flashing pupil. He spoke with such a cold and empty voice, that both Undyne and Papyrus felt a shiver running down their spines.

*you're so annoying.

He lifted his left hand, summoning a small bone in front of him. Both royal guard and royal guard in training are startled. Undyne released her hold on Sans and the warriors took more than one step back from the smallest monster in the room. They expected Sans to attack them, but his actual actions were more horrifying. Sans yanked his left hand in his direction, commanding the bone to fly in his direction. The taller ones only comprehended the situation when it was too late. The small, weak bone tore through the blue fabrik that once was Sans' favourite hoodie, scratched against the big-boned skeletons ribs and pierced the fragile soul inside the ribcage.

*finally, some peace.

These were his last words, before Sans fell down and dissolved into dust. The two remaining monsters couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Someone just commited suicide. That someone was Sans, Papyrus' brother. Sans just commited suicide _in front of his own brother_. The tears were the first to react, rolling down Papyrus' cheekbones and falling onto the ground, before his legs gave out, following the lead of the tears. Papyrus buried his face into his hands, sobbing quietly, before looking up to the ceiling, shouting.

*SAAANS!

* * *

This can be read as an One-Shot, but I actually plan on mentioning my Undertale AU „Undertear" in the next and last chapter. You won't find anything about in on the Internet, because this is the first time i even mentioned it somewhere. It isn't depressing, in fact it's the opposite. I wanted to finish „True Happiness – possible or impossible?" first before mentioning „Undertear" anywhere, because it is supposed show how the AU even came to be. Don't worry though, you can still read it as one finished story after completion.


	2. Visit from another Universe

Wow, if someone reads this, then there really are people who are interested in this. Not that I complain, quiet the opposite. This chapter will focus on how the hollow Sans in the first chapter gets help from the Sans from „Undertear". Everyone who read „True Happiness – possible or impossible?" (now "Escaping Fate") should know that I will appear here too, because that fanfic is the backstory of the AU. Everyone who is here for the negative feelings should leave now. If someone doesn't like the author inserting themselves into the story, they should leave too. Unknown and maybe crappy AU incoming, AU haters shouldn't be here in the first place. To everyone who is still here, enjoy the second chapter! If there are questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be more than happy to answer them!

* * *

He felt the small bone slowly pierce his weak soul. It hurt, but only for a short moment. The summoned object dissolved and Sans could feel his life force leaving him. He remembered how the deaths of other monsters were always so fast in front of his eyes and wondered how time could slow so much down. Back then when he was killed by Chara, Sans never really paid attention to the process of his death, because he was always distracted by his anger towards said demon. This time, he didn't feel anything, just a little pain. Then nothing. When his strength started leaving his body, when his body didn't respond anymore, when he started falling, his mind was at peace. His hearing gave in and he couldn't feel his limbs anymore. Everything was so calm, so peaceful. It was like he was flying in the sky, the real sky. It was like he was finally free of everything. There were no worries, no problems, no sound, no feelings, _nothing_. He didn't _feel_ anything anymore. He didn't _care_ anymore. He didn't care about the fact that he left his friends behind. He didn't care about the fact that he commited suicide. He didn't care about the fact that he killed himself in front of Papyrus. He didn't care about the fact that Papyrus' optimism will be shattered for this timeline. He didn't care about the fact that he was being selfish. He didn't care anymore. He just didn't care anymore. When he finally dissolved, he was met with nothing. No sorrow, no grief, no _happiness_ , no _hope_ , _nothing_. It was like he was _freed_ from _everything_.

So he repeated his actions in the next run. And the next. And the next. And the next. Chara didn't like Sans' behaviour one bit. They wanted a challenge and Undyne was way to predictable by now. Only Sans could give them some variety and it seemed like they stepped over an invisible line, because the small child never saw the short skeleton again. When Papyrus never showed up anymore and Undyne was more than just a little bit distracted during battles, they realised that they made a big mistake. A mistake that couldn't be undone with a reset. A mistake that couldn't be fixed anymore. They somehow managed to get into the skeletons' house and opened Sans' door, only to find a familiar pile of dust. Somewhere along the way, Sans didn't even wait for Undyne and Papyrus to appear anymore, but killed himself the moment he opened his eyes. In his opinion, that was the best solution. He wouldn't have to do anything, besides killing himself. He wouldn't have to deal with anything. He _couldn't do_ anything, because he was dead and that was exactly what he wanted, doing nothing.

* * *

A/N: So, one anonymous reviewer made their confusion clear, so I'm going to clear some things up before the next part of the story below. Everything after this is actually just me implementing some ideas I have for my Undertale AU to see how things work out. In other words, I don't blame you if you don't understand a word after this note and please, don't take it seriously. If you have problems with keeping up with the events, feel free to take the exit. The last sentence isn't supposed to sound rude, it's just that I'm not sure myself why I wrote that in the first place. Well, if you still want to read it, go on! Nobody stops you!

One day, he felt another body moving besides him. Startled, he stood up, took a few steps away from his bed and focused his attention on the foreign person on his mattress. He felt something. He actually _felt_ something. It was a weird mix of fear and curiosity. Fear, because he _never saw that person before_ and curiosity, because he _didn't knew them_. That never happened in past resets, it was something else. Something _new_. And it woke Sans up, made him feel something, made him feel _alive_. His soul never pounded so loud since _forever_ and it was filled with happiness and anxiety at the same time. His left hand moved up to grip his hoodie at the place where his soul normally was, his breath becoming louder and faster. A real grin found its way to Sans' face and the skeleton was _shaking_ with excitement. Something new was happening, something else, something _completely different_. He never felt so content before.

Dans groaned, opened his eye-sockets and sat up. His body was extremely exhausted for some reason and he wasn't surprised to find another version of himself on the other side of the room. He tapped the lower edge of his right eye-socket with his right index finger and asked:

*did your determination move us to another AU, _again_?

I laughed sheepishly and hesitantly answered:

°Yeah.

I quickly scanned the code from this AU and my blue glow became stronger.

°Before you complain, check the code. You won't be pleased.

Sans lifted his left hand up, his eye-sockets losing their light before countless numbers flashed inside them, like codes on a computer screen. It took a few seconds for Sans to finish analysing the code and turning his eyes back to normal. His eye-sockets narrowed and he only made one comment:

*this universe's sans has been through hell.

He stood up, approached the other version of himself and held his left hand out.

*ice to meet you sans. i'm another version of you, but can call me dans to avoid confusion.

The original Sans from this universe didn't miss the pun and laughed weakly. He collected himself as good as he could manage at the moment, the sweat on top of his skull the only sign of his anxiety, and shook Dans' hand.

*likewise.

They let go of the other's hand and stared at each other. Dans understood that Sans needed a moment to truly understand his words. After all, you don't meet another version of yourself everyday. From what he could gather from the code, this universe's Sans never came in contact with the multiverse before and that was exactly what the suicidal skeleton needed. Dans looked to his right and held his right hand out, so that I can make a way to our universe „Undertear". I gathered a small amount of determination around Dans' outstreched hand and that high concentration made space itself crack. Dans teared an opening into the code, creating a connection between „Undertear" and this universe. After that I let my determination dissipate. On the other side of the hole stood a surprised Papyrus and he didn't hesitate to stick his head in the crack. Sans could see how Papyrus' head suddenly appeared in the middle of his room, glaring at Dans.

*SA- DANS! WHERE WERE YOU?! I SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU AND WHAT DO I HAVE TO SEE NOW?! YOU WERE DRAGGED TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE, AGAIN! CAN'T YOU TELL Q TO LOWER THE AMOUNT OF DETERMINATION SHE EXPOSES YOU TO? AT LEAST WHEN YOU SLEEP. I DON'T WANT YOU TO SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR AT ANY TIME!

*can't help it. that's the only way for us to discover aus we don't know about. is grillby's open already? i'd like to take that sans over there to our universe. he's been through hell and i want to show him something new.

Dans looked in Sans' direction, causing Papyrus to focus his attention on the other version of his brother. Sans' face was enough to tell Papyrus that the shorter monster needed help. The tall skeleton turned his head to face his relative.

*GRILLBY DIDN'T OPEN YET, IT'S TOO EARLY, BUT SOME OF THE OTHER SANSES IN THE MULTIVERSE BUILDING ALREADY OPENED THEIR SHOPS. I'M SURE THAT AT LEAST ONE BAR IS OPEN. PLEASE CONVINCE SANS TO COME OVER, HE REALLY NEEDS MENTAL HELP.

And thus Papyrus went back to work. Dans lookes over to Sans, holding his left hand out for the other him to grab.

*do you want to come with me? you don't have anything else to do anyway. if you worry about your way back to your own universe, don't worry. you can go back any time, i will show you how.

Dans waited patiently as Sans thought about his offer and the suicidal monster fortunately decided to grasp his hand.

*heh. everywhere's better than here, anyway.

Dans lifted his left eyebrow and let go of Sans' hand.

*don't you want to go back? don't you have something precious in your universe?

*not really. i don't care about _anything_ anymore.

Silence settled in and Dans closed his eye-sockets. Sans was confused, but he could tell that the other concentrated on something. When Dans opened his eye-sockets again and smiled, Sans narrowed his own pair of eyes.

*you lie. you still care.

Sans frowned and looked at Dans coldly. He put his hands in his hoodie and took a step back.

*you know nothing about me. where did that assumption come from?

Dans laughed and lifted his right hand to touch the corners of his right eye-socket. A yellow and blue flashing pupil appeared in Dans' other socket and Sans could see how the other's soul turned blue under the clothes. Suddenly various floating instruments appeared behind Dans and played a melody. Sans didn't know why, but that song calmed him down immensely. Dans watched how his other version reacted to the music and a genuine smile made its way to his face.

*i knew it. you have the same soul-sounds as me. this song is called „sans." and it normally plays every time nothing extraordinary happens in our life.

Sans blinked, surprise written over his face. Dans reached his left hand out to the other skeleton, turning Sans' soul blue. The instruments stopped playing the song, only occasionally playing parts of another melody.

*if you really didn't care anymore, there wouldn't be a single sound, you know? that normally means that your mind, your _soul_ is dead, but the instruments still occasionally play parts of „song that might play when you fight sans.". our soul normally plays that song when something extraordinary happens. as long as there is a sound left, you still care. you still _feel_.

Sans had a hard time believing everything he heard in the last few minutes. Another version of himself appeared out of nowhere, telling him about the „multiverse" and explaining „soul-sounds". He didn't know what he should do. Everything went by so fast and his mind couldn't catch up with the situation. The noise of Dans moving into the portal brought Sans back to reality. Dans turned his head in Sans' direction.

*are you comming?

Sans didn't know what he was doing, his mind was in a state of shock. He couldn't comprehend what was happening and just went along with the situation.

*y-yeah!

The two skeletons moved into the crack before the hole disappeared, leaving no evidence of it ever being there in the first place.

* * *

I didn't expect this to be so hard and complicated to write. What I also didn't expect was for this to be so long. There will be a third chapter and THAT one will finally bring peace to Sans' mind. I hope that you liked it thus far and that we will see each other in the next and hopefully last chapter again!


	3. Escape

Oh my god, there actually are people who are interested in the second chapter?! Do you guys really love random AUs so much or why would someone even open it? Anyway, I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading this story of mine and please enjoy the third chapter!

* * *

The first thing Sans noticed was not how familiar this living room was, not how Papyrus didn't have his Battle Body, not how Frisk was running around the house, but how _sunlight_ shone into the room. Real _sunlight_. He was so shocked that he didn't react when Dans grabbed his left arm and dragged him outside. He looked up to the sky and immediately regreted it. The sun was so bright that he had to shield his eye-sockets and Dans laughed.

*welcome to the surface, buddy. are you going to stand there the hole day or do you want me to show you around?

Sans collected himself quickly but he couldn't hide his excitement. He put his hands in his hoodie and tried to face Dans as calm as possible.

*i-i'm coming!

The two skeletons walked in silence for a few seconds before Dans started explaining his universe.

*as you can see we made it to the surface and built monster city around mt. ebott. everybody lives in monster city, because they fear that human racists might attack them and they aren't even wrong. The city is divided in the seven areas ruins, snowdin, waterfall, hotland, core, new home and surface. every area is like a copy of its respective counterpart in the underground with the actual sky, surface is new though. the areas have the same weather like they had in the underground and only surface has the actual climate from aboveground. everyone lives in their respective area and monsters who are important for different reasons have a second estate in surface. to make it short, everyone wants to stay at a familiar place and nobody lives in surface.

*then what's the point of that new area?

*it's mostly there for political matters, like science, military or communication with humans. that's the reason why important monsters have to have a second home there, they have to deal with various businesses. the multiverse building is there too.

*the multiverse building? what is that?

*it's a building for guests from other universes, like you. after our tour we're going to head over there, you will surely find someone who shares the same experiences as you. there are monsters and humans alike, so try not to freak out, okay? people who decided to stay in undertear live there too and mind your language, there are younger versions of us.

*huh, okay. earlier you said something about humans attacking monsters, right? did something happen already? how do you guys deal with humans sneaking into monster city?

*there were military attacks from humans in the past, but we have a barrier that protects us from such things. said barrier also hinders humans from coming into monster city without our permission.

*how does that barrier work? doesn't it force monsters to stay in the mt. ebott area? who even built it?

*the barrier only hinders humans and attacks from outside to come inside. monsters aren't affected and humans can go outside freely. as to how it works and who built it, you better ask the creator herself.

Dans suddenly stopped walking and Sans nearly bumped into his other version. Dans tapped the edges of his right eye-socket with his right index finger, telling me to come out. I carefully floated out of his socket and settled in Dans' now outstreched right hand. Sans stares at me with wonder, leaning his face closer to me. Being a small, blue-glowing lightball made of determination sure attracts attention.

°Hello, Sans! I'm Q, creator and holder of the barrier that protects monsterkind in Undertear. Nice to meet you!

*nice to meat you, q. care to explain how you made the barrier?

°I heard your conversation. The barrier is made of my determination and thus only I can control it. Sans mentioned important monsters earlier,right? I'm actually one of them. The only difference is that I'm not a monster.

*wait, if your not a monster, what _are_ you?

°Remember the human from your universe? We have a counterpart too, but they're not able to reset anymore. Do you know why?

*no. how am i supposed to know that?

°True enough. Anyway, let's get back to the point. Determination is _everything_ in Undertear. With enough determination one can gain complete control over a universe, for example me. The human was able to reset, because I lent them my determination and in return I was able to play with the original universe Undetale. In other words, I'm _not_ a part of the universe, but at the same time _am_ a part of it. It's complicated.

*wait, doesn't this mean that _you_ are the cause of the resets?

°In _this_ universe, yes. In _your_ universe, no. There are many universes and some are affected by my kind while others are not. _Your_ universe's resets were caused by Chara and my kind didn't lay a finger on it, okay? So stop blaming me.

*so, your innocent?

°I won't say that I'm completely innocent, but I didn't do anything to your universe.

*huh.

I let Sans short out all the new information he got in the last few minutes and turn my attention to Dans. He got the message and lifted me so that I was in front of his right eye-socket. I floated inside the socket and let Dans adjust to my presence in his skull. He held his head with his right hand and stood still, blinking a few times before he relaxed again. Dans turned his head to face Sans who looked very concentrated.

*can we resume heading to the multiverse building? you'll have enough time thinking there.

Sans looked up, startled. He nodded once before the two short skeletons kept heading to their destination. When Sans saw the house, he couldn't help the confused stare he gave it. It looked like a normal house with a flat roof, but the special thing about it was that it streched into a crack in space. Dans immediately started answering Sans' unspoken questions like he can read Sans' mind.

*that's the multiverse building. one end is here while the other end in located in the snowdin in the underground. q tinkered with time and space and managed to built a building with endless space. after all, there are endless universes and thus we need an infinite number of rooms. the secondary universe the building leads in streches the building endlessly and creates an infinite number of rooms. to travel inside the building we use teleporters, so that everyone can reach their destination without getting lost in the endless space. q and i will make a door that leads to your universe, that way you can always come and go.

Sans nodded, shorting the new information inside his head. The two skeletons went to the door that led in the building, but before Dans opened said door he turned to face Sans with a serious tone.

*if you ever feel the need for company, don't hesitate to visit undertear. there will always be someone you can talk to.

Dans finally opened the door and Sans' didn't know what he expected, but surely not so many versions of Papyrus and himself. In one corner stood a Papyrus with an orange hoodie similar to his own, speaking to a Sans that wore something like a Battle Body and in a different corner was another pair that mostly wore black, looked aggressive and argued with many swearswords. There was a very young Sans carefully feeding a baby Papyrus and a slightly older pair who played tag. When they felt Dans' present, every one of them ran to him and bombarded him with questions, requests and more.

*DANS! TELL MY SANS TO DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE!

*can you help me feed papyrus?

*please tell papy to quit smoking!

*CAN YOU PLAY WITH US?!

Soon Dans was trapped in a pool of questions, requests, pleas, etc. and Sans realised that Dans was like a father figure to everyone. Maybe the „d" in „Dans" came from „dad".

*sorry guys, but i have to take care of our newcomer over there.

Dans points his left index finger at Sans, turning the whole attention to him and now Sans was the one who was bombarded with questions.

*WOW, ANOTHER SANS!

*nice to meet you.

*welcome, another me!

*WHAT IS YOUR UNIVERSE LIKE?

Sans didn't know what to do, the situation overwhelmed him. The other skeletons seemed to notice this and led the new one to a couch. The children left to play or to look after their siblings and only the pairs from Underfell and Underswap remain. They sat down on a couch across from the one Sans sat on and Underswap Papyrus was the first one to speak.

*what's your universe like? from the look on your face, i wouldn't say that it's heaven.

Sans closed his eye-sockets, collected himself and was surprised to see understanding faces when he opened his eyes again. Ignoring those faces, he started telling about his universe.

*in my universe, there is a human who constantly kills every single monster, only to reset and repeat their actions again and again. i snapped after some time and started commiting suicide, so that i won't have to face reality again.

*that sucks.

Underswap Papyrus continued smoking his cigarette and didn't make any other comments, while his brother clearly showed his nervousness and didn't dare saying a word, fearing he might say something wrong. Suddenly, Underfell Papyrus spoke up.

*HEH, YOU STILL HAVE IT EASY. IN MY UNIVERSE WE LITERALLY LIVE BY THE MOTTO „KILL OR BE KILLED". SANS AND I HAVE TO CONSTANTLY ARGUE AND FIGHT IN PUBPLIC, IN HOPE THAT NOBODY DARES TO GO NEAR US. IT'S HARD TO DROP THE ACT AFTER WE HELD IT UP FOR SO LONG.

*paps, we're going to our room.

Underfell Sans noticed his brother's uneasiness and led him to their room, so that Papyrus could calm his nerves.

*you guys don't mind me taking paps with me, right?

*don't worry. just go and look after your brother.

Underswap Papyrus seemed to understand Underfell Sans' feelings and motioned the smaller skeleton to go. The Underfell pair disappeared in the next second. This time Underswap Sans was the one to say something.

*ARE YOU FEELING BETTER, OTHER ME?

Sans blinked, surprised. He actually felt better after talking about his problems for a bit and nodded at his other version. Said version looked up at his brother, who looked Sans directly in the eye-sockets. The taller skeleton started asking questions, again.

*was the human wearing a green shirt with yellow stripes?

*uh, yes.

*did they wear a different shirt once?

*no.

There was a short pause before Papyrus suddenly changed the topic.

*do you want your friends to escape the human too?

Sans lifted his head, staring at this strangly calm version of his brother and asked.

*is that possible?

*of course it is. you just need to ask dans if he can arrange everything.

*how can he possibly help us?

*he will copy the code from your universe, remove the human and create a new room with it. after that he will teleport every monster into the room, where they can live a human-free life.

*doesn't that mean that we would live in undertear?

*exactly.

Silence settled in as Sans thought about his options. If Dans could really do this, then he and his friends would be freed from the murderous human. He had nothing to lose anyway and it doesn't hurt to ask Dans, right? Living in Undertear doesn't sound bad either, because everyone was nice and actually had a reason to be here. Now that Sans thought about it, why were the Underswap brothers and the two children pairs here?

*why are you guys here? did you have problems in your universe too?

*we had the same problem as you and moved into undertear. that's the reason why i know how dans deals with problems like this.

*what about the younger versions of us over there?

*the older ones were created by gaster and abused for experiments. the youngest pair lost their parents during the war between humans and monsters and had nowhere to go. they really were lucky to have dans finding them in their time of need.

*couldn't dans save every single universe?

*unfortunately, no. many universes never came in contact with the multiverse before and even if they did, finding undertear won't be easy, because it's pretty unknown. even if dans manages to save a universe, there will always be timelines created by the question: „what if dans never interfered with the flow?" you should count yourself lucky that dans found you in one of his random trips.

Sans thought about the pros and cons before he made a decision. There weren't any cons, but only pros. He had nothing to lose, so why even hesitate? That was it, he was going to ask Dans for help. The only problem was how he was going to find the other version of himself and just as the question crossed his mind, Dans appeared out of nowhere.

*have you guys seen toriel or asgore around? i heard „heartache" and „asgore" close to each other which normally means nothing good. ah wait, the two songs separated. thank asgore, the goat pair won't set a house aflame again.

Dans sighed and noticed Sans staring at him. Dans tilted his head, silently asking Sans what was wrong. Sans shifted from one foot to the other, failing to hide his nervousness. He gathered the little courage he had left and asked Dans.

*can you help me freeing my universe from the human? you did it for the underswap pair and i thought you wouldn't mind helping me too.

Dans stood there, eye-sockets growing wide before he smiled kindly at the other version of himself.

*of course i'll help. your face looks much better than before your trip to undertear. seems like it didn't hurt to visit my universe and i was right, you _still_ care.

Sans averted his eyes, clearly embarrassed and Dans laughed before he indicated Sans to follow him. They stepped on a round, white-glowing tile and Dans gave Sans a piece of paper with a number written on it.

*that's the room i'm going to transfer your universe into. every roud tile is a teleportation mechanism that will bring you to your destination, as long as you know the room number, so don't lose that piece of paper. when you step on a tile, a screen will appear in midair and it will give you the options „exit – underground", „exit – surface" and „room". the first two buttons should be self-explanatory and the third one lets you enter a room number. easy, right?

Dans led Sans to said screen and Sans quickly entered the numbers written on the paper. It didn't take long for the machine to teleport the two skeletons into a completely white room. They were standing in the exact middle of the room which didn't have any windows but only one door. Dans came closer to the door and streched his right hand out, nearly touching the door.

*do you still have the code, q?

°Yes. I will quickly remove the eighth human, okay? After that it is your turn to actually install the code into the room.

*i know. which monsters should we transfer?

°I'd say we take the monsters from the moment we kidnapped Sans.

*okay.

Sans watched closely as Dans and I did our work. Dans closed his eye-sockets and when he opened them again, one could see the familiar pupil in Dans' left socket and my blue light in the right socket. His right hand is surrounded with a high concentration of my determination and countless, half-transparent numbers flashed through his eye-sockets, like a code on a computer screen. The door glowed a light blue for a short moment, before everything turned back to normal. Dans' white pupils returned and he motioned Sans to open the door. Sans did like he was told and was slightly surprised to see his own room. The two skeletons entered Sans' room and closed the door. Everything was like in Sans' universe, except for the door on the wall that separated Sans' and Papyrus' room. The way Sans stared at it was enough to make Dans speak.

*the door will serve as a connection between this and my universe. make sure to tell everybody about the resets and how i solved the human problem or else you won't be able to explain the door that leads to another universe. oh, and quit commiting suicide, it's bad for your mental health. i have to go back to work now, hope to see around in undertear.

And thus Dans disappeard through the door, leaving Sans behind. The short skeleton stood there for a few minutes, thinking. He suffered through so many resets and now he was finally free. There won't be a murderous human running around killing monsters. There won't be resets. He will finally be able to move on. When Papyrus called him, he immediately ran down the stairs and hugged his younger brother, startling the taller skeleton.

*S-SANS? WHAT'S WRONG?

*i will explain, just… let me enjoy this moment for a little bit longer.

It took half a year for monsterkind to calm down. Sans told his brother everything about the resets, the multiverse and how Dans saved them. Papyrus couldn't keep the secret and accidentally told Undyne who immediately reported it to Asgore and Alphys. They at least were wise enough to keep it a secret from monsterkind, but they still plagued Sans with questions. After Sans refused to comply for hole months they gave up and everything went back to normal. The monsters never left the underground, but they were used to it. They still had the six human souls to cling on and most of the monsters already accepted their fate long ago. Sans and Papyrus occasionally visit their other versions in Undertear and sometimes other pairs would visit Sans and Papyrus in their own universe. To make it short, everything was alright.

* * *

To be honest, this chapter was written with little to no motivation. Don't ask me how I managed to write a chapter with no motivation, it's a mystery for me too. I just wanted to get it over with. If someone still enjoyed it somehow, well, I'm happy! If you have questions, don't hestiate to ask and I hope you enjoyed the third and last chapter of „Just another Sans falling into despair"! See you around in other fanfictions.~


End file.
